609 The Dimension of Love
by Markofapproval
Summary: The Charmed Ones must find a way to rescue Leo from the plane that Chris banished him to.


THE DIMENSIONS OF LOVE  
  
Previous Story: Chris-Crossed  
  
Next Story: Power Troubles  
  
'Okay,' Piper cried. 'How are we going to get Leo back?'  
Chris stood idle with his hand to his mouth.  
'Any time now would be good, future boy,' Piper snapped.  
'Piper,' Paige said. 'This isn't helping.'  
'He isn't helping!'  
'Honey, he's doing his best,' Paige continued.  
Piper slammed the book of shadows closed: 'He's the damn reason we're having this conversation. Where is Phoebe?'  
'She's searching the web.'  
'I don't think you'll find any information there,' Piper said.  
'Um, there's this online wiccan group.'  
'Paige!' Piper screamed. 'We cannot afford to involve ourselves with unknown sources.'  
'Don't talk to me about unknown sources,' Paige said in a croaky voice.  
'I'm going down there.'  
'Down where?' Phoebe said with the laptop hanging by a strap around her neck.  
'Ahh, never mind,' Piper said throwing her hand down. 'Whatcha find?'  
'Um, nothing. There's nothing anywhere on how to access these realms.'  
'So much for your pagan website,' Piper screeched. 'Where the hell is Prue when you need her?'  
'At her job,' Phoebe said.  
'What? She doesn't have a job. She used up her last sick days and called in dead! Remember?'  
'Um, funny. Prue never took a sick day. And it's not her job. It's Carine's.'  
  
'Carine Andrews,' the man said tapping his hands on his desk. 'Welcome back. Enjoy your holidays?'  
Prue froze.  
There was something frightfully rude about this man. Never did Prue get a job where her superiors were nice. They were either trying to kill her or outright rude. Rex was the nicest and he was a warlock.  
'Excuse me?' Prue said agitated.  
'You didn't exactly call to tell us what was happening. Your holidays finished over a week ago.'  
'Yeah, well I only found out I had this job.'  
'What?'  
'I mean.this project I'm working on. You know. The.'  
He raised his eyebrows.  
'Oh, you know what. Never mind. I kinda forgot.'  
'You're suppose to be editing this film.'  
'Um, okay. That shouldn't be too hard. Um, I'm going now.'  
'Labs are that way,' he said pointing down a hallway that stretched just outside the room of the office block.  
  
'Where is this dimension?' Piper exploded.  
'For the last time, I don't know,' Chris screamed.  
'How dare you talk to me like that? After all you've done, you have the hide to.'  
'Piper. Stop,' Phoebe said.  
'Stop? Oh, I'm just getting started. You are worthless, Chris. I'll blow you back into the future if you ever think to double-cross me again. Now bring my husband back!'  
'Um, honey,' Phoebe said running up to Chris and grabbing his arms. 'How did you get there last time?'  
'The evil inside of me kinda forced my soul to astral project into the.dimension.'  
'Okay, and what was this dimension like?'  
'It was weird. I mean, there was nobody there but these weird creatures and it was like crystal rather than organic. A crystal forest.'  
'Sounds pretty,' Paige said but Piper gave her a snarl.  
'Well, why did you astral project? Is it a power of yours or this evil inside?'  
'It is overriding the good in me. And somehow - I don't know how - my good astral projected to this world. At least that's what Leo said.'  
'Then we'll have to use an astral projection spell,' Phoebe said. 'Case solved.'  
'Oh no,' Piper cried. 'No. Remember what happened to you last time? You almost got eaten by a snake and I'm not talking about Cole.'  
'Though,' Paige said. 'Cole's snake did try and.'  
'Paige,' Piper said without even looking at her sister. Paige shuddered knowing she was in trouble.  
  
'Um, is this the central lab?' Prue asked as she entered into the dark room.  
'Hi, Carine! You're back,' the man replied. 'And yes. You should know that.'  
'That's Carine for you. Always joking around,' a woman replied. 'Now, you were going to show us how to blend these two scenes for a smoother transition.'  
'I was?' Prue stammered.  
Suddenly, an ugly man blinked into the room.  
'Oh my god!' the woman cried. 'You!'  
'What the hell,' the man cried but the warlock threw an energy bolt at him.  
It struck him in the chest and he screamed as he went flying into the computers but turned into a pile of dust showering the room.  
Prue raised her hand then looked at it and froze.  
The warlock grinned evilly.  
'No,' the woman shouted as it threw an energy bolt at Prue.  
The bolt hit Prue, too, in the chest and she went flying across the room and into the wall. She hit the ground and got back up woozily but did not evaporate.  
'Why didn't you die? What are you?' the warlock growled. 'Some kind of witch?'  
'A very good one,' Prue said standing up.  
Suddenly, he blinked out.  
And in behind the woman.  
He grabbed her and blinked out with her.  
  
'Something is seriously wrong with Piper,' Paige said.  
'I know,' Phoebe replied. 'She's been acting more aggressive than lately. And whenever Leo's name is mentioned.'  
Phoebe shuddered.  
'What's wrong, honey? You've been very.'  
'Feely? I know. I feel like the weight of the world is suddenly on my shoulders. I just feel for Piper so much.oh god. That sounds so selfish. I mean, Piper is the one who is hurting and here I am.'  
'It's okay. That's what sisters are for. And if I could empathsise half as good as you can, I'd be very happy. Though, it seems lately you'd been very full of advice. Have you been through all this before? With Cole?'  
'No. I can't explain it. I think we have to concentrate.whoa!'  
Phoebe balanced herself against the wall. 'Paige, you're worried, aren't you?'  
'Of course I am. You've been so low on energy and unbalanced. Maybe you're sick.' 'No, I mean about Piper. You're really worried about Piper.' 'You caught me. We don't know where Leo is and it tears Piper to know he's in trouble and unreachable. What could be worse?'  
'Being attacked by a warlock,' Phoebe said then paused.  
'How did you know that?' Prue said startling them from behind. 'Did you have a premonition?'  
'No. You just said it.didn't you?'  
'No,' Prue and Paige replied together.  
'Well then maybe you should tell us,' Phoebe said.  
'Um, I was at my new job. I mean, Carine's old job. You know. Anyway, I was in the editing room and a warlock attacked. Killed one of my colleagues and kidnapped another. A woman who, it seems, knew him.'  
'Knew? Is she dead?' Phoebe pried.  
'I honestly don't know but if we don't do something.'  
'Wait. How'd a warlock manage to take two mortals with you in the room?' Paige said quietly.  
'I.I kinda.it's been a while since I've used my powers and...'  
'It's okay,' Phoebe said. 'We'll fix this.'  
'Right after we fix Piper,' Paige said. 'And I have just the potion.I mean  
  
sue-lotion. Solution.'  
'What's she on about?' Prue prompted as Paige left the room.  
'By the feels of it, she's gonna make a potion to fix Piper.'  
'Feels?'  
'I mean sounds,' Phoebe said quickly.  
Suddenly, they heard an explosion.  
'Piper,' Prue said as Phoebe and her ran upstairs.  
  
A blue orb trail of lights danced around the room as the others ran in.  
'Honey,' Phoebe said gleefully. 'You got Leo back.'  
The lights reformed into Chris.  
'No! She just got me. She blew me up,' Chris cried.  
'And I'll blow your testicles off if you don't shut up.'  
'Piper!' Prue cried running up towards her.  
'That's right, Prue. You spend years rotting in the ground only to steal another body and come back to tell us what to do.'  
'Don't say that,' Paige demanded.  
'Well, where were you all my life? Getting drunk with parents who aren't even yours. And Phoebe Halliwell. You are the biggest fraud I know. Some columnist you are. We all know you for the shoplifting, blacksheep that you really are!!!'  
'Um, what's wrong with Piper?' Chris said backing away.  
'I don't know,' Phoebe said.  
'But I think I do,' Paige said.  
  
'It's okay,' Paige said. 'Prue, you need to do this and you need Phoebe's help. I'll deal with Piper on my own. Trust me.'  
'Are you sure?' Prue said folding her arms.  
'Positive. Do you need me to orb you?'  
'We'll drive,' Prue said. 'Just work on whatever it is you're going to do.'  
  
'Wow! Oh wow!' Phoebe said entering the room. 'You get to play around with all this high-tech editing stuff. How lucky is that?'  
'Not very,' Prue said. 'I don't even know how to operate this equipment.'  
'I can feel your pain,' Phoebe said forcing a weird, psychic-like voice.  
'What are you all of a sudden? Miss Psychiatrist.'  
'Psychology. I studied psychology. Though, Dr Phoebe sounds better than Ask Phoebe.'  
'I didn't even know that Ask was a title,' Prue smirked. 'Now, see if you can get a premonition off of that powder stuff.'  
'Um, I know that look. It's not powder. It's burnt mortal remains.'  
'I didn't give any look.oh just do it. For the innocent's sake.'  
'I hate when you say that.'  
Phoebe kneeled down over the powder, closed her eyes and placed her hands above it.  
She gasped: Vvvvdt!  
'What? What?'  
'I saw your innocent - in big trouble. What did you say this monster was?'  
'A warlock. Um, maybe a demon. He blinked but had an energy bolt.'  
'Warlocks can steal demonic powers. You missed a lot in that cold grave. I think she was the warlock's lover. And now he's going to kill her. In Golden Gate Park.'  
'Didn't Alec and Daisy make out there?'  
'Hmm hmm,' Phoebe nodded. 'Evil thinks they're in love until rejected.'  
'Then they kill their loved ones so no one else can 'ave 'em. We have to get to her. When did you see it happen?'  
'It may have already happened. There's something you should know.'  
'What?'  
'He was or is spending some time before hand.'  
'I'm not the one reading other's thoughts today - out with it!'  
'He did stuff to her.'  
'Oh my god! Did or will do?'  
'Again, I don't know but we have to get there ASAP.'  
'We need Paige.'  
'There's no time. I think I can muster up a spell that will get us there.'  
  
'I think I can muster up a spell to aid this potion,' Paige said to Chris as she bottled it.  
'Think it'll work?'  
'It should. I mean I hope. I think Leo somehow repressed Piper's pain and now it's coming out in the most inappropriate ways. Can Elders do that?'  
Chris nodded.  
'Then we don't have a choice. PIPER!!!'  
'What is it?' Piper growled. 'Oh a potion. Will it vanquish Chris?'  
'No, but maybe it will fix you,' Paige said throwing it at Piper's feet.  
It exploded and a smoke cloud raised up above Piper's head.  
'Paige! What the hell are you doing?'  
Piper threw her hands and her powers sent Paige flying across the room as a force of yellow explosion power hit her chest.  
Paige crashed into the wall then fell face-flat onto a table.  
Chris quickly ran up to her and placed his glowing hands above her.  
'Hurry,' he said as he got up.  
'Witch that feels such pain,  
No more may you threat in vain.  
So take away this horrid harm,  
To bring upon you a calm.'  
Piper started coughing as the fumes entered into her mouth and glowed for a brief second.  
'Piper?'  
'Pi---who the hell are you?'  
  
A swirl of white lights formed the figures of Prue and Phoebe in the park.  
'Where did you see it happening?'  
'Exactly the same place as where Alec tried to kill Daisy.'  
They heard a scream.  
'Hmm, something tells me that'll be them.'  
Prue grabbed Phoebe and ran through the bushes until she finally reached an opening where the warlock was standing over the woman.  
Her blouse had been torn upon. He was removing his belt when startled.  
'I believe it's ethical to ask for the lady's permission before raping and killing her,' Prue said.  
'You again! I should have known!'  
'Prue, do something,' Phoebe whispered.  
'Um, let her go.'  
'Something else,' Phoebe said making a flicking motion with her hand.  
'I can't,' Prue hissed.  
'Well, well, well,' the man laughed evilly. 'Looks like you picked a fight you couldn't win.'  
He threw an energy bolt at Prue.  
Phoebe dashed forward knocking Prue to the ground and the bolt sailed harmlessly past her head and hit a tree causing an explosion of wood and a thick indent in the poor oak.  
'I see you're not a green-finger,' Phoebe snarled.  
'You're going so down, bitch,' he snarled throwing an energy ball at her.  
'Or up,' Phoebe said levitating suddenly over it.  
'Is that the best you got?' he snarled.  
'I'm afraid so,' Phoebe whispered so that only Prue could here.  
'I thought I'd savour the moment, but I can make love to her dead,' he said forming an energy ball in his hand.  
'Nooo!!!' Prue cried waving her hand.  
Zzzing!  
Prue's power put a real spin on the warlock as he went flying like a rotating ball away from the woman and into a rock.  
'Way to go sis,' Phoebe said.  
The warlock got up and threw another energy bolt at Prue.  
Zzzing!  
The energy bolt reflected back and hit him in the chest.  
He started convulsing, screaming and then blew up in dust which showered the ground.  
  
'You were great,' Phoebe said opening the manor door. 'Back to your old self again, eh?'  
'If I were, I would be me and not Carine Andrews. I just don't know what I'm going to tell Emily.'  
'The truth. I have a feeling she can handle it and I'm on a role with my advice today. After all, she had a warlock for a boyfriend. I think she'd be happy to know that magic works both ways.'  
'Paige,' Prue said looking at her estranged sister at the top of the stairs. 'How's Piper?'  
'Piper doesn't know. She doesn't even know who she is.'  
'What?' Phoebe and Prue screeched together.  
  
'It was the potion,' Chris said. 'And it was my fault.'  
'No, it was mine,' Paige argued.  
'Okay, okay. Hey, hi,' Phoebe said. 'Let's not fight over who gets the blame. Chris, as long as you can keep that thing under control, it's not your fault. By the way Paige, this is all your fault! How could you?'  
'I was only trying to help her.'  
'Where's Wyatt?' Prue demanded.  
'He's in his cradle. Piper doesn't even know he's hers. She thinks.'  
'Oh, you brought friends over,' Piper said. 'Or are these the parents of the baby? Let me guess, one of you is the wife of that hunky boy here? And he's the daddy!'  
'Name's Chris. And I'm not the father.'  
'Oh! I see!' Piper leant in. 'Lesbian mothers?'  
'NO! We're sisters.'  
'You don't look like sisters?'  
'Sisters in spirit.'  
'How delightful,' Piper said dancing about the hall.  
'Piper, concentrate,' Prue said. 'We have to find Leo.'  
'Leo? Who's Leo?'  
'The father. I think I here Wyatt,' Phoebe said getting up and walking towards the bedroom.  
'I don't here a thing,' Piper said.  
'Don't ask,' Paige said quietly.  
'I won't. But this house is certainly a mess,' Piper smiled and turned to walk off but was grabbed on the wrist by Chris.  
'Wait,' Chris said going to stop her.  
'What!' she cried throwing up her hands.  
Part of the banister exploded and collapsed falling down to the first floor.  
'Wow! Did I do that?'  
'Yes, so keep your hands down,' Prue demanded.  
'Let me try it again,' Piper said throwing up her hands. 'Why didn't anything happen.'  
'Not gonna tell you,' Prue said.  
'Why.'  
Pkkdt!  
'Oh,' she said as the door to one of the closed bedroom exploded. 'It happens when I get frustrated and pissed off.'  
Phoebe ran out of the bedroom coughing.  
'Oh my god! I think I worked out what is happening to me. I've got a new power.'  
'You can blow things up too?'  
'The only things she can blow are.'  
'That's enough, Paige,' Prue said. 'What do you mean, honey?'  
'Remember that time you got the powers of the empath?'  
Prue nodded.  
'It's something like that only I can kind of read minds and emotions. Passively of course. Why have I got another power? I only just got that zapping power months ago?'  
'Maybe it's because those powers are all very passive and weak,' Prue said. 'At least you're not blowing things - or boyfriends - up.'  
Pkkdt!  
'Um, who's bedroom door was that?'  
'Grrr!!!'  
  
'Why are you locking the attic door?' Phoebe said.  
'So she doesn't get in here and blow us all up?' Paige said.  
'Think that's gonna stop her? She loves blowing doors open,' Prue said. 'Look, this is getting out of control and I think there is only one way to put a stop to it. I'm going to have to use that astral projection spell,' Phoebe interrupted.  
Prue cradled Wyatt close to her chest.  
'It doesn't matter how dangerous it is. If I don't do it.'  
'You can't. What if you can't get back or say the spell to reverse it. What if something hurts you? What if you're drowning for example? You won't be able to say the spell?'  
'Paige. There's no other choice.'  
'Actually, I think there is. Prue. You used to be able to astral project.'  
'Yeah, but Paige; I don't know.'  
'For Phoebe's safety, you have to try. I mean, you can pull yourself back out whenever without having to say a spell. It is quicker and safer.'  
'Okay, I'll try. But for Phoebe's sake. Where am I going?'  
'To Leo.'  
'I can't just project to somebody on another plain.'  
'That's why you'll use Wyatt to help you,' Phoebe said.  
Prue held Wyatt up.  
'Tap into his powers and use that to help you project. Concentrate through him.'  
'Um, don't you think Wyatt would have already orbed to his father if he could?' Paige said.  
'No, I don't,' Phoebe replied. 'If orbing was that simple, Leo wouldn't be trapped.'  
'Okay,' Prue said. 'I hope this works.'  
'Remember,' Paige said. 'Your powers have grown since your death. You should be able to astral project inter-dimensional at the very least.'  
Prue nodded as Phoebe placed a pillow on a position on the floor.  
'Pillows in the attic?' Prue queried.  
'Yeah, we keep everything up here now. Never know when it'll come in handy.'  
'Take me there, Wyatt,' Prue said laying the child beside her.  
Ckkkoooo----chhddddkt!  
  
An ocean thrashed wildly against a pair of jagged rocks.  
Kkkkkkdtttt!!!  
Astral Prue formed on the beach front and looked around.  
'This doesn't look any different from earth.'  
Suddenly, a bush turkey ran up towards her and started barking like a dog. In fact, it didn't even have a bush-turkey's head. It's neck sprouted out into a lizard's face with three beak's vertically lined up together.  
'Um, maybe I'm not on earth,' Prue said as she ran off. 'Leo. Leo!'  
Prue ran further inland screaming his name.  
She spotted an unusual tree that was growing slices of pizza on them.  
'How curious,' Prue said with a smile.  
'Who are you?'  
Prue spun around.  
'Leo! Thank god, you're okay.'  
'My question remains: who are you?'  
'Don't tell me you lost your memory too.wait!'  
Prue looked down at herself.  
'I would have thought astral mode would at least place me in the appearance of my old body.  
'Um, Leo. Hi. It's me, Prue.'  
'And I'm the source of all evil.'  
'Seriously.'  
'The oldest sister is dead. And she certainly doesn't look like that.'  
'I'm back. With a new body. Look, do you want off this island or not! Piper is at home and she has gone crazy. And Wyatt is threating for you.'  
'You know Piper?'  
'I---yes. Are you coming?'  
'How are you getting me out of here?'  
'Um, I never really thought of that. Where is this place? Maybe we can create a spell.'  
'Look, I.'  
'Just answer me. What's the worse that could happen.'  
'If you're Prue, prove it.'  
'I walked in the shower when you were wet and naked - and said I didn't see anything but I lied - and I know for a fact that you are not circumcised and you have hairy balls and.'  
'Okay. I believe you. Prue? I can't believe it's you!'  
'Didn't you just say you believe me? Oh never mind. Where are we?'  
'The plain of dreams. A reality made up of people's hopes, dreams and fantasies. And apparently a realm of great magic. Magic that we can use for good.'  
'Well, the only good magic is the one that will get us out of here.'  
  
'What do you think she's talking about,' Paige said looking at Prue's smiling body.  
'About the time she saw Leo naked,' Phoebe said. 'Oh.I mean just guessing of course,' Phoebe laughed nervously.  
Pkkdt!  
The attic door blew open and Piper stood there with one hand aimed at the opening - where the door was - and the other holding a tray of biscuits.  
'Thought you guys might be hungry. I seem to have a knack for cooking.'  
Piper tripped and the tray went flying through the air.  
'Nooo!!!'  
Pssdt!  
Then it froze.  
'I have another power,' Piper said clapping to herself.  
'She's gonna wake up Prue,' Paige screamed seeing Prue squint her eyes.  
  
'What's wrong?' Leo said.  
'Something's going on. In the attic,' Prue said struggling to stay on her feet.  
'You have to go.'  
'No. I can't. Leo.'  
Prue collapsed.  
Leo rushed forward to grab her back she vanished through him.  
  
Whoooopdt!  
Prue breathed in heavily.  
'Good morning,' Piper said cheerfully. 'Bickie!'  
'We're American. We call them Cookies,' Phoebe cried.  
'Oh shut up,' Piper said stuffing a biscuit into Prue's mouth.  
Prue spat it out.  
'Well,' Paige said.  
'I know where he's at. And we're all going. Except you Chris. You look after Wyatt.'  
Prue picked up Wyatt and he vomited on her shirt.  
'You'd better change then,' Piper said.  
  
Bright white lighters formed Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige.  
'Okay, Leo was just here.'  
Suddenly, a spear shot past Phoebe's head and embedded itself into a tree.  
'Let's get them and eat them,' came the voices of a tribe of ladies.  
They threw another spear but Piper panicked and froze it.  
'Should I blow them up while they're stuck?'  
'No,' Paige said. 'They're not the issue. But wouldn't they have eaten Leo by now?'  
'Maybe we upset the balance by coming here,' Phoebe said. 'Maybe we brought the dreams and nightmares of our world with us.'  
'Come to think of it, I did have a dream about cannibals after reading the Island of Dr. Jeckill.'  
'Then you read it wrong,' Prue said to Paige. 'That story wasn't about cannibalism.'  
'Well it had an island of weirdness. Oh, and they took the men in my dream and had sex with them over and over again.'  
'What!' Phoebe cried. 'If Piper was herself, she'd be screaming at you. We have to find him before they screw him to death.'  
'Well, I'm sensing Leo.'  
They followed Paige as she ran up the hill to some straw huts.  
'In there.'  
Prue waved her hand and forced the door open.  
Leo got up.  
'Piper,' he said.  
Piper stood there staring blankly and then tears came to her face.  
Phoebe gasped.  
'Phoebe?' Paige queried.  
'Piper. She's in pain. You left her you asshole.'  
Phoebe punched Leo hard in the head.  
Piper fell to her knees. 'Why? Why Leo?'  
'Honey,' Paige said. 'Are you back?'  
'Why did you leave me?'  
'Had I a choice.'  
'Choice? Of course you had a choice you idiot,' Piper screamed. 'And you gave that choice away for a promotion. We're taking you home. And that's where you going to stay from now one.'  
  
White lighters appeared in the attic forming the girls and Leo.  
'That was easy,' Prue said suspiciously looking around.  
'We're home,' Leo said smiling.  
'How come the island turned hostile when we arrived?' Paige asked.  
'Because you used magic to get there. You weren't vanquished like I was. So you willingly brought the outside world's dreams with you.'  
'Leo,' Chris said holding Wyatt.  
Leo walked up towards Chris and took Wyatt. He then gave Wyatt to Piper, grabbed Chris by the neck and shoved him into the wall.  
'I'm going to murder you, you little prick.'  
Chris gasped: 'I did what you said and told them.'  
'You shouldn't have sent me there in the first place. Look at all the time I lost with Piper.'  
'Please.'  
'Hiya!' Phoebe kicked Leo's shin and he collapsed leaving Chris to get free.  
'You're right and I'm sorry Chris.'  
Chris nodded.  
'The island actually had some very powerful magic that I may just be able to use to reconstitute the Elders.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'There is nobody left up there. Somebody,' Leo shot Chris a look. 'Drove them away.'  
'But I don't understand. How are you going to use the magic of the realm to.'  
'You know I can't tell you that, Phoebe,' Leo smiled. 'Security reasons.'  
'Oh my god! You really have become an elder!' Paige gasped.  
'And I hate elders,' Piper snarled.  
'Piper.'  
'No buts.'  
Leo took Wyatt back from Piper's arms.  
'Our son. How big he's gotten.'  
'Our? You mean my.'  
'That's not fair,' Phoebe said. 'Leo put in a lot of effort with Wyatt.'  
'None that I saw,' Prue said.  
'You've been dead ever since Leo was vanquished,' Phoebe cried.  
'Just kiddin'.'  
'Well I'm not when I say this to you: it's over.'  
'Piper. No!'  
'Choose now. Up there with them, or down here with me.'  
'Piper, please.'  
'Now!'  
Leo bowed his head shamefully.  
Piper tapped her heel on the ground.  
Suddenly, Leo orbed away.  
'Asshole!!!'  
  
'More tea, honey,' Phoebe offered.  
'Screw tea,' Piper said holding her head down on the kitchen table.  
'We rescued Leo,' Paige said then gave her a fake laugh.  
'For what? Just so he could leave me again?'  
'I have a new power,' Phoebe said perkily.  
'That makes four for you,' Piper said. 'Wow!'  
'Cheer up,' Prue cried.  
'Shut up,' Piper replied. 'Once again we put our lives on hold for what.?'  
'Wow!' Phoebe laughed. 'You haven't said that line since Prue was alive.'  
'Well, now is kinda since Prue was alive as opposed to a month ago when she was still dead.'  
'Ouch!' Prue said. 'On a brighter note, I've come to trust my powers again. Considering they were the reason I got killed.'  
'Actually,' Piper said raising her head and taking the tea. 'It was your reluctance to use your powers that got you killed. You jumped in front of Shax's energy bolt instead of deflecting it. I couldn't help - my powers were screwed up at the time.'  
'Yeah, well I thought I could fight of an energy ball. And I did for about an hour which would have been enough time for Leo to have gotten back and healed me.'  
'But he came back with only enough power to heal one of us. And you're angry he chose me,' Piper said.  
'I'm not angry. He chose you because you were the one with the little girl in the future.'  
'Well, that little girl is gone. I wonder who he would choose now - his wife's life or his promotion.'  
'You still have Wyatt,' Paige said.  
'Well, we could have had more children. Wyatt healed the scarring of my womb so I'm as fertile as a queen bee. And now I've got no-one to make baby with.'  
'You have Leo. And you have a whole new future ahead of you,' Paige smiled.  
'You're right. Leo's scum. Let's not talk about him lest I vanquish him. I oughta apologise to Chris and thank him for banishing Leo to that realm.' 


End file.
